The Magic Within
by Planet Mads
Summary: Discontinued! (Medievil mainly Takari containing some other couples.)There are few that have the ability to control the elements of our world. Now a group of children are to met and save our world from a destruction.
1. Chapter one

Authors notes: A medieval fic, gonna contain Takari, Kenyako and Taiora, maybe some Mimato. The idea just sprung into my mind one day and I decided to write it down, as I am having trouble thinking of an end for Crystal bearers.

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon but I do own the plot.

The magic within.

            _A woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes stared at the child in her arms, a knock on the door and a man came in, her father. He had flowing grey hair and wore robes of gold and red, a golden crown sat on his head._

_"My daughter you can not keep it!"_

_"He is my child, just because of his powers doesn't mean-"_

_"**You must get rid of it, it is not human and it cannot stay in the place!**"_

_    Then he was gone sweeping out the room, his robes bellowing out behind him. She pulled her son closer to her and stroked his blonde hair and cooed in his ear, "He won't take you, for powers or no powers you are my son." It was at night that it happened, the man with the grey hair slipped into the room, lying on a bed was the mother and beside her in a cot was the small baby boy. He reached over and picked it up and walked away, he went to the royal stables where a carriage was waiting. He climbed in holding the child to him, he glared at it. They stayed in the carriage until they reached the edge of a forest, he picked the child up and walked a few steps into the woods, "You are not human, I do not know what would happen if I were to kill you. So I will leave you here to perish. Goodbye Takeru." He then turned on his heel and vanished, the small child sat there, staring at the place the man had vanished. A small creature flew down, it looked like a pig with wings. It nuzzled the baby and looked into the boys eyes._

            A boy of about thirteen walked through the cobbled streets of a small town called Kyuui, he was tall ad well built for someone his age. He had messy blonde hair that always fell in front of his face, and a pair of sparkling ocean blue eyes. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black top, he was also wrapped in a hooded black cloak. Kyuui was a small village next to the ocean, it was small but very rich. I did not have many people, and it gained a lot of money by selling it's goods to people over the sea. In fact the boy was heading to the docks, his eyes fell on the huge beautifully carved boats but they were fixed on a certain one. It was quite small, but had delicate carvings of flowers and trees and other great things on it's sides. He walked over to the side of the ship and jumped over and walked across to a girl that was standing there, she wore a grey dress and a grey cloak to match. She had light brown hair that fell half way down her back, she had cinnamon brown eyes which landed on the blonde when he came onboard, ""Where have you been Takeru?"

"Sorry Mimi, I was just getting some last minute supplies off mum and dad." She nodded and turned back to the ropes she had been tying, Takeru turned and walked over to the cabin and slipped inside. Three figures were sitting there, they all looked up when Takeru arrived.

"I thought it was Davis that was always late." One of them smirked, she had long purple hair and lavender eyes, she also wore a grey dress and cloak.

"Shut up Yolei!" The boy that's name was Davis said, he had spiky maroon and wore grey clothes like Takeru's.

"Make me!" Yolei shot back at the Davis, and the two started fighting. Takeru looked at the last boy, who rolled his eyes at him. For this was usual, Yolei and Davis always fought and there was nothing the others could do to stop them.

"Why don't you and me, go help Mimi Ken?" Ken nodded and walked out into the open, he had violet hair that reached the base of his neck and the same coloured eyes, he wore black trousers and a grey top, with a matching grey cloak. The two boys helped Mimi undo the knots on the side of the boat and they pulled the sails up and set off. Yolei and Davis came up, "Should we wake them?"

Takeru nodded back at Yolei and she vanished back into the cabin before emerging two minutes later with a group of odd creatures. One an orange and white bat pig like creature flew into the air and landed on Takeru's shoulder.

"So where are we heading Tk?"

"To the Onkou village."

"They are holding a market there soon Pata, they will have some cheap items that we may need." Patamon nodded and flew off, to join the other creatures. One was a plant creature called Palmon who was partners with Mimi, another was a  green bug called Wormmon, he and Ken were great friends, the next was a red hawk looking thing he and Yolei were partners he was called Hawkmon and the last was a blue dinosaur looking thing that went by the name of Veemon he and Davis were very alike and great partners. Each of these creatures had appeared a while after the humans had been born, not many people had them in fact the group knew of no others that had these creatures that called themselves digimon. They knew it was not normal and for years now the group had travelled looking for people like them, the only information they had found was that there was once a race like them. And the race had more then digimon they each had special powers, once they found that out they had started training themselves into their powers. It wasn't something you learnt from a book, they each found it inside their hearts and were now very good at controlling things. They had hidden their friends for as long as they could remember but at sea they were allowed to roam around without the worry of getting caught. Takeru looked back at the docks they had just left and sighed he had a feeling that something was going to happen. What he did not know.

            Hikari stared out her bedroom window, she had brown hair that reached her shoulders, her crimson eyes looked over the gardens. She wore a light pink dress and a pink clip that helped keep her hair away from her eyes. Her and her brother Taichi, were staying at the royal palace. Her brother who had a messy mop of brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes was best friends with Yamato, the royal prince. She looked out at the gardens for a sign of a white cat, her name was Gatomon. Gatomon was a digimon, her and her friends all had them but they never told anyone. Matt had overheard a conversation between his parents and his grandfather when he was little. His grandfather had said that anything not normal was bad, Matt had tried to stop Gabumon from following him, he felt awful because of it but he didn't want to be killed for having the creature follow him. One day Gabumon had saved him from plunging off a cliff, since then he had hidden his friend. He had later found out that Tai, Kari and all of his other close friends had digimon too. He told them what he had heard and since then they had hidden their digimon from prying eyes. She stopped looking for Gatomon and turned round to face the door when she heard someone knock, "Come in."

A servant came in and bowed at her, "Lady Kamiya, Lady Takenouchi has arrived at the palace and is here to see you." Kari jumped up and ran over to Sora as she entered the room, Sora was a close friend of Kari's and was also engaged to her brother, she had auburn hair and brown eyes, she wore a red dress in the same style as Kari's.

"How are you Kari?"

"Bored out of my mind, Tai and Matt went down to fence the moment we got here. You?"

"I'm good, so what do you want to do this time?"

Once every year all the families got together and spent two weeks or maybe more having fun, there were also three other people, Izzy and Cody came with their families also lords and ladies and Joe worked at the palace with his father, he was training to be a healer. The two walked out into the gardens were they saw Matt and Tai talking with a red head and a small brown head. The two walked over and joined in the conversation, Joe arrived minutes  later and the whole lot was talking and laughing apart from Kari. She had recently been a little depressed, she felt as if there was a hole in her life, but she didn't know what was missing. She sighed and followed the others who were heading back to the palace to play some jokes. A pair of black eyes followed the group, he chuckled to himself. The children hated having to go to meetings and being all proper and they always played pranks or broke the rules. Which was perfect as they could easily catch the one they wanted.

            Shrieks of laughter filled the air as the seven kids ran out the castle, they raced over to the stable and jumped on the backs of a group of horses and raced out the gates. The chef came out covered in flour and yelling as he watched them leave the palace gates. The group raced out onto the moor and stopped still laughing. Tai jumped of his horse and landed on the ground tears spilling out his eyes.

"Do you see his face?"

"Yeah!" Matt said landing beside him and chuckling, "He looked like he could kill!" The others landed beside them and carried on laughing, it was ten minutes later when they finally calmed down. The group started to talk about things, but the conversation turned to Sora's and Tai's wedding. Sora and Tai got redder and redder as it progressed, Kari didn't join in though. The feeling of emptiness was creeping over her again and she walked away from her friends to the edge of the moor where a group of trees were. She leaned against one and started to hum to herself, she heard a snapping behind her and spun round to see a hand reach towards her. She brought her foot up and kicked the attacker in the stomach, she turned to run but felt a pair of arms grab her round the waist. She yelled at the top of her voice at her friends, "Get your swords out!" All the boys pulled swords out and Sora grabbed a dagger from her shoe, they started to run towards Kari.

"Everyone retreat, we cannot defeat all of them at once." A scratchy voice shouted to his men, they ran taking Kari with them. She heard the sound of a sword being drawn and she felt the hilt of the sword being brought down on her head, then everything went black.

            She woke up an hour later, she blinked a few times before her vision came back to her. She looked round and realised she was tied to the mast of a ship, where she was she did not know. The ship was painted black and the paint was flaking off, it was dirty and broken in many places. She wriggled around trying to free herself from the ropes, "I wouldn't try that you'll just hurt yourself." Kari looked up and glared at the person in front of her, he had matted brown hair and was huge, he looked as if he could pick up an elephant with ease. He glared back at her with green eyes, she continued to wriggle. It soon became clear that she wasn't going to break free so she turned to look at the man that had been watching her with a smirk on his face.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"Your going to die pretty soon so I guess I can tell you. My master asked me to kidnap Yamato Ishida, so we waited until you and your friends went out the palace gates. When we saw you go over to the trees it struck me, why don't we knock the girl out and pull her into the trees. They will all go looking for her, and when they split up we will kidnap you all one by one. But of course you had to be a fighter and yell to them, I must admit my men are strong. But not strong enough to take you and you friends on at one time. But it will be o.k., we will send a ransom note to your friends telling them to come and get you at a town over the seas without protection. They will come and we will catch them!" Kari cried out and pulled at her ropes determined to hit the guy that was threatening her family and friends. He laughed at her attempts and walked away from her sight, she fell forward in the ropes, she had a feeling that 'the Master' planned to do more than just ransom her friends, and she was being used as the bait to get them. She squeezed her eyes shut, she wasn't going to let them see her crying, but how was she going to escape?

            The wind whipped Tk's hair around as he stared out at the blue sea, he loved travailing with his friends. He glance round and spotted it, a black ship coming their way. Maybe they to where going to Onkou village, but Tk doubted it. A sense of darkness washed through him as he stared at the ship, there was something evil about it. He stared at it for a few seconds before grabbing a lose rope and sliding down from the crows nest, he ran over to Mimi who was steering the ship.

"See anything?"

"Yes, there is a black ship that is coming towards us. It may be just going to Onkou but it seemed well . . . evil."

Mimi turned round and yelled at the cabin door, the other three and the digimon walked out.

"What's going on?" Davis said looking at the pair.

"Tk's spotted a ship over there" she said gesturing her head to where the black ship was, "he sensed it was evil."

They nodded and Yolei looked up at Tk and Mimi, "Why don't we just go check it out. I mean if it looks o.k. then we'll come back quietly if not we attack." They nodded and Yolei ran over and lowered the anchor and they waited as the ship grew nearer.

            "Oh, lookey here we have another ship I wonder if we can get some more food." Kari looked up at the ship the man had spoken of. It had stopped and seemed to be waiting, Kari felt like screaming at the people he was going to kill everyone on board. When they got a few feet away she began to scream at the people on the ship.

"Run they're going to attack you run-" A dirty hand covered her mouth, she tried to pull away and warn the others but she couldn't. Five figures leapt onboard the ship, they were all hooded and walked towards the kidnappers and stopped just in front of them.

"I'm guessing you kidnapped her, we'll give you a suggestion let her go and we won't hurt you."

The man laughed, "You think that you children can beat me? For you are too small to be adults aren't you?"

"Children, yes. Beat you, yes."

"You think too highly of yourself." The man growled drawing his sword, his crew did as well. The five children also drew their weapons, the men rushed forward and found no one was there. They turned round to see the five children leap at the, five fists connected with five heads and five people dropped to the ground. They drew their swords and the sword fighting started, it was five against one but they handled it well. It seemed as if it was easy acutely they seemed to be dancing the way that moved with a ease and flow. It was twenty seconds later when everyone but three were down. They group took a step towards them and the reaming kidnappers ran, right into a bow of explosives. Quick as lighting the five seemed to realise what was about to happen, one dressed all in black dropped down beside her and cut her lose. He hoisted her over his back and jumped back onto their own ship, as quick as they attacked on of them had pulled the anchor up and another stuck their hands towards the sky. They glowed turquoise and the wind began to pick up, suddenly wit a tremendous force the wind shoved them forward at an alarming pace. The wind had whipped back everybody's hoods and she got to look at her saviours, the girl who seemed to have created the wind had long purple hair, the was another girl with brown hair, a boy with maroon hair and a boy with violet. She turned to look at the one that had carried her and her voice caught in her throat, his hair seemed to glimmer in the now dying light, his eyes were the colour of the ocean on a beautiful day, his whole body seemed to radiate a kind of holy and caring feeling.

"Welcome to our ship, I hope you are not hurt." His voice was like music, gentle ad soft. She couldn't reply his beauty had gone to her head. She was broken out of her trance when the girl with brown hair came over.

"Are you o.k. sweetie? Are you hungry? Have they hurt you? Do you need some sleep?" Kari found it hard to keep up with the girls speech, she talked so fast. The second girl came up, "Don't worry about her she fusses a lot. My name's Yolei, fuss pot over there is Mimi, the dumb boy with the spiky hair is Davis, the boy next to him is Ken and the blonde boy is Tk." She nodded and allowed Mimi to take her into the cabin for a meal, but her eyes were on Tk.

            Kari woke up with a start the next morning, she hadn't recognised where she was. But it had all come flooding back to her, she slowly pushed herself out of bed and dressed herself before walking out of the cabin. Looking round she spotted Davis steering the ship, she couldn't see anyone else. She shirked as someone jumped down beside her, she turned to see Tk standing by her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Kari just nodded not being able to speak, she could see his features better now and he was even better looking than last night if that was possible. Mimi came hurrying over from wherever she had been, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Not meaning to be rude dear, but what's your name?"

"My name is Kari, um where are we going?" Mimi smiled at me, she really was a nice person the way she cared for people.

"Well, we got quite far away from the ship and anchored at night, and we are travailing back at this moment in time."

"Why are we going back?"

"Well, we didn't want to wake you so we decided that we could go back to where we found you and when we woke up we could get you back home."

Kari nodded understanding, but one thing she didn't understand was how Yolei had controlled the wind. She told herself, she was probably so out of it she saw things. But how come it was taking a lot longer than a few hours to get back, when yesterday they did it in the shortest amount of time. She looked up as Tk spoke to her, "Hungry?"

"A little."

Tk led her down into the kitchen where Ken was cooking, Tk and Kari sat at the table and started talking while they waited for the food. She found that she liked Tk, he seemed so caring and understanding. She found out that how the group had met up, Mimi had found Tk in the woods when her and her family had gone looking for herbs one day. They had adopted Tk and he had stayed in the family since, Davis was a next door neighbour and the two boys had met when they were three, Davis had climbed over the wall and eaten some of their vegetables and Tk had caught him. The pair had met Ken when they were six, the family was new in the area and he had got lost one day, Davis and Tk had been coming back with Mimi from the shops when they had come across Ken crying by the docks. They had got him home and had become great friends, they had met up with Yolei three years later. Ken had run into Yolei and she had thrown a fit with him, he had noticed people coming down the street towards her and had pulled her into his house and they had missed her. It turned out she had run away from an orphanage, her parents had been killed in a fire Mimi had felt sorry for her and so they let her stay with them, she either slept on the boat or in the house. The three laughed and mucked until the food was done, Ken called everyone in and they eat. Two days later and she had gotten to know them very well, and they had reached where the black ship had been blown up.

            It was around midnight when Kari woke up, after tossing and turning for a while she had got up. She had climbed on top of the cabin roof to look at the stars when she had spotted Tk. He wasn't looking at the velvety sky, he was staring at the water below them. She walked over and sat down beside him, "Couldn't sleep either TK?"

He shook his head and carried on staring at the water, as if it was going to tell him something.

"What's the matter?"

He didn't have time to reply as Patamon flew down and landed on his head. Tk turned to look at Kari who had her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

"Is that a digimon?"

Tk's eyes widened in surprise and he looked at Kari harder, she knew about digimon.

"How do you know about them?"

"Me and my brother have them, one of us over heard people taking about things that aren't normal being bad so we-

"Hid them so that no one would know."

"Yeah."

"So how much do you know about digimon?"

"They are called digimon, their names end in mon, they are thought of as evil and that's about it. You?"

Tk didn't know what to say, he wasn't sure whether or not he should tell the girl. So he ignored the question and carried on talking, "So how many are there of you and when and where did you find them?"

"There are seven of us, Gatomon arrived with my brothers digimon when I was one, we were playing in the gardens, in fact all of our digimon arrived when we were one apart from Matt, his arrived when he was three."

"Where did he arrive, Matt was in his room waiting for-

She stopped she didn't know if she should tell him, about Matt's little brother. Matt had told them that he had overheard the conversation about normal things being evil after is brother had mysteriously vanished. He had later found out that his uncle had killed him because of the digimon that had arrived seconds after he had been born, indeed Gabumon had arrived at the same time. Tk had noted her silence, and carried on.

"Where were you when they came?

"We were by ourselves I think, I can't really remember where."

"Try it might be important."

"Well, we were all in our houses or our gardens."

"Garden**s**, you have more than one garden?"

"Well sort of, yeah I mean well my family are kind of lords and ladies, most of my friends are too apart from Joe works at the palace and Matt is the prince of well our empire, so we have, I mean-

"I understand. Well, drop you at your door in a few days." Tk said getting up from the floor and heading towards the cabin.

"I am staying at the place." He turned back and nodded before stepping inside, she stared at the spot where he had vanished for a moment before getting up and walking back into the cabin.

_It will contain more romance next time, I promise. I just had to get down the base lines before starting on their relationships. Hope you like it and please review, MM._


	2. Cahapter two

Authors notes: Thank you to the reviewers, I hope you like this chapter as well! In this chapter I am going to develop the friendships better and start on the relationships. I apologise for any spelling mistakes or grammar problems.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon but I do own the plot.

The magic within. Chapter two.

            Tai paced the floor of his bedroom. Kari had been missing for four days now, they of course had told their parents and scout had been sent out to look for her but they had had no news. A hand knocked on the door, and Sora, Matt, Izzy and Cody walked in, each sitting down and looking at Tai as if he were a bomb about to go off. They remembered the time Kari had fallen in a river and had caught Pneumonia and every time they had come in ranch with Tai they had either been yelled at or hurt. Sora walked over to Tai and he turned round to yell at her but found he couldn't. She pulled him into a hug and he burst into tears, his little sister could be dead and she meant the world to him. She gently rocked him back and forth, rubbing his back and his sobs quietened until they were nothing.

"What if she's gone?"

"But she isn't Tai" Sora whispered in his ear, as she tried to hold back her own tears, "She's a brave girl and can take care of herself I'm sure of it."

            Kari stared at the harbour as it came closer and closer, her eyes narrowed as it came closer. For some reason a part of her didn't want to go home, one half did and one half didn't, she longed to stay and get to know the people on the ship especially Tk. She sighed, she doubted that she'd ever see them again once they had dropped her off. Tk came and stood beside her, "Can't wait to get home?"

"Yes and no."

"What's the no part?"

Kari searched her mind for an answer, and came up with one that was partly true, "My life is so boring and yours is exciting and adventure."

"It's not fun all the time, unlike you we have to work a lot to get the things we want. Fight for it you could say."

Kari didn't reply, Tk never told her what he was on about two nights ago, with all the digimon information. She yearned to know why he was asking all those questions. She didn't know that Tk had told the other three, and they slowly introduced her to their digimon. Right now Patamon was sitting on Tk's head and the other digimon were running around the ship. They were testing her to see if she cared for the digimon, which she seemed to do. Tk glanced behind him and saw Wormmon crawling along the railing, their final test was in place.

"See you later Kari." She turned  and watched him leave, it happened in a second the digimon fell of the railings. Kari cried out and leapt over board towards the digimon, who was sinking below the water. Kari had a few lessons with her brother and could swim for a while, but not very well. The owners of the ship raced over to the side and stared at the water for a second before Tk dived in. They knew she couldn't swim very well so this was part of the test, die trying to save some digimon she only just met was a very noble thing to do. Kari had just managed to get a hold of Wormmon and was trying to swim to the surface without much luck. Tk wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her up to the top. The three took deep breaths of air and a ring splashed in front of them. Tk put Kari and Wormmon in it and held onto the edge and they were pulled in.

            Ten minutes later and Kari was sitting in her cabin with a blanket wrapped round her, and Yolei was getting her food ready. Up on deck Tk and the others were talking. 

"She saved Wormmon and nearly died doing so, she passes the test." Mimi said as she handed Tk some noodles.

"Yes, that means that she may be one of our race."

"Davis, we still don't know exactly what our race is yet!" Yolei said coming up from the cabin with an empty tray, which she threw back in when she realised she was still holding it.

"Before you two start arguing there is a final part of the test we have to do."

"See her digimon, we know Ken."

"I don't thin that's necessary." All eyes fell on Tk, who hadn't said anything since he had dived into the water.

"Why not?"

"I just feel that she's good, I can't explain it." Tk didn't tell them all of it, both times he had held her he had felt a surge pass through his system. His whole body had felt better since, he didn't tell them because he knew they would make something out of it. They were quiet for a minute before Yolei broke it, "How do we get to see her digimon?"

"If her parents are anything like her, then because we rescued her they will invite us in. She will most likely show us to her friends and the digimon because they have never seen other digimon apart from their own." They nodded when Tk had finished it seemed like a good idea. Tk stood up and vanished below to get on some dry clothes. Mimi sighed, "What's up Meems?"

"Tk is hiding something from us."

"A bad thing or a good thing?"

"How am I supposed to know that Davis? Being his sister and all I can tell that he is hiding something, I am not a mind reader you idiot!" Davis shut up and they sat there for a moment before getting up and moving about they wanted to get to the shore before nightfall.

            The group stepped onto land as the sun began to set, they made their way through the night towards the castle. Yolei stopped half way there and shut her eyes, "What is it Yolei?"

"There was something on the wind, but I can not tell what. It went to quickly." Mimi bit her lip. She was now beginning to worry about this, an uneasy feeling was growing in the pit of her stomach. Ten minutes later they had reached the palace gates, the gates opened when they got there and they walked inside. They shut and Tk, Mimi, Yolei, Ken and Davis shot into the air. The guards that had been hiding in the shadows looked round to see the group standing on the wall. Lord and Lady Kamiya rushed out the building towards their daughter, ignoring the yells from the guards and the pair hugged their daughter tightly. Tai and the other children ran out seconds later, they too hugged Kari tightly. It was then that Tai noticed the people on the wall, he drew his swords and started to walk towards them.

"You kidnapped my sister." Tai growled, his eyes aflame he wasn't going to let them get away with this.

"We did no such thing."

"Don't lye!"

"Look if we could talk-

"No, let's fight!" Tai growled and he leapt onto the wall as well, his sword drawn. They didn't draw their weapons. Kari saw her brother and immediately tried to get out of her parents grasp to stop Tai, but her father picked her up and carried her inside, ignoring her cries. While Kari was screaming at her parents telling them to let her outside, Tai was fighting the others. The moment Tai had drawn his sword, the group had leapt off the wall and landed on the grass. As soon as their feet touched the ground the guards had attacked them, the group did not pull out their swords like most would have done. Instead they knocked the swords from their opponents hand, trying to get through that they were good. Tk had and always would be tougher than the others, when he was born he was dumped in the woods he had survived for a week in there and had always pushed himself to the limit. He had started sword fighting when he was three and was always training himself into improvement. He got rid of all five opponents weapons in seconds and was standing there. Tai saw this and attacked, Tk dodged the slash from the sword. Matt, Izzy, Joe and Cody ran out pulling swords out, it showed just how much they loved Kari. Joe hated to fight and only did when he had too, which was hardly ever but now he an with running furiously towards the so called captors. They knew they had to fight with swords, it was obvious that these people would be good at fighting. The four stood in a row and pulled their swords out, Tk did the same and started meeting Tai's attacks. Matt was having a hard time against his opponent, in fact they were winning. The others all seemed to be matched, but Matt had to study more than the others being the heir to throne and did not get as much time as he would have liked fencing and was being beaten. While they were fighting, Kari had been sat down by her parents who were getting hr some clean clothes, Sora had stayed with Kari and she had explained very quickly what had happened. Sora had stood up and pulled Kari to her feet and the two ran out the door, they reached Tai first Sora tackled him to the ground. Kari ran on and tackled Izzy, at this point the one that was fighting Matt kicked his feet from under him, and pointed their sword at his throat. After explaining what was going to Tai and Izzy the two girls tackled Cody and Joe. Tk pulled his hood off and helped pull Tai up, "Thanks, I'm sorry I attacked you-

"It's o.k. I understand why you did it."

 Tai nodded and the two walked over to where Sora and Kari had tackled Joe and Cody. The person that beat Matt extended a hand and pulled him up, and joined the others. Tai was the first to break the uncomfortable silence, "So er what are you names?"

"Tk."

"Davis."

"Ken."

"Yolei and Mimi" Yolei said pulling her hood off, as did Mimi. Matt's mouth dropped open, "I got beaten by a girl?"

"You wanna make somethin out of it?" Matt didn't reply he simply stared at the girl, she had to be the first person he had met that had insulted him first thing. In fact he though she looked rather cute when she was angry, her hands on her hips, her flying out behind her. He shook his head to clear himself of those thoughts, he couldn't like someone that was not a lady or princess as his parents would throw a fit. She turned from him and looked at the others, "Please tell me your names." After a quick introduction, they were invited inside.

            Next morning Tk woke in an amazingly comfortable bed, he looked over and saw Ken and Davis in beds next to him. Tk climbed out of his bed and pulled his trousers and top back on, and climbed out whacking Davis and Ken with pillows on his way to the girls room. He knocked on the door and waited, Mimi and Yolei appeared moments later dressed. They had to leave first thing in the morning if they wanted to get to the market in time. The three headed downstairs to the dining hall, a huge room with red carpets and  golden walls with huge tables. The three sat down and breakfast was brought to them, five minutes later Davis and Ken arrived. The group chatted as they eat and half an hour later Kari, Tai and the others arrived they blinked in surprise when they saw the others had already finished their food, all apart from Kari. They had gotten up at six every morning on the boat, she had had to force herself out of bed then, as she usually got up at nine or ten. She sat down next to Yolei and rubbed her eyes, "Go . . . . good morning." She said through a yawn as she picked up her spoon and started to eat. "When are you off?"

"Soon, we need to get to Onkou. We want to find out as much as we can."

"Find out? Find out what?" The five suddenly looked uncomfortable, and shifted uneasily under Tai's gaze. At that point a white cat crawled under the table and patted Kari's knees, Kari smiled down at her and stroked it before looking at Tk, "This is Gatomon."

"Please to meet you Gatomon."

"I pleasure to meet you to, Kari said you lot saved her thank you." Tk smiled and nodded at the digimon, before turning back to his breakfast. Kari's friends and brother stood agape, she had just showed someone her digimon when they promised they wouldn't.

"Um Kari, why did you just tell them about Gatomon?"

"Because they have their own digimon, they're at upstairs. Well Patamon and Hawkmon are, as they can fly and it is easier for them to hide."

"You're kidding right?" Matt asked sitting down next to Tai who was beside Kari.

"Certainly not" Mimi snapped, "She doesn't lye and we don't either."

"No need to bite my head off."

Mimi flicked her hair over her shoulder and carried on eating, Tk looked at the clock on the wall and pushed his chair away from the table.

"We should get going if we want to reach the market in time." They all stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Already?" Kari said, running after them and walking with them upstairs.

"I'm afraid so, we can't miss the market." Yolei said smiling at Kari, she liked the girl and would have liked to become better friends.

"I also think there is something else there." Tk whispered his eyes glazing over slightly, Mimi kicked him in the shin and he snapped out of it. It wasn't good if they found out about Tk's predictions, because that was even weirder than the digimon. Kari nodded and turned back as she heard a clatter from the dining room usually signalling that Tai had done something wrong. The group grabbed their things and headed out the palace.

"Tk can I come out yet?"

"Sorry Pata."

"This bag is stuffy, buy a new one!" Tk laughed and pulled the bag off as he hopped onto the boat. The five quickly set sail and headed for Onkou village.

            It was a week later when they arrived at Onkou, they were a little behind schedule even with Yolei and her wind. The group walked into the town centre, shops and stall were everywhere.

"Okay, let's split up. Me, Tk and Davis as one group and Yolei and Ken as another. You two get food, we get the other supplies" Mimi said grabbing Tk's and Davis's hands and pulling them off into the crowd.

"Meems, you could have been a little less obvious in pairing them together." Tk said as he pulled his hand away from hers.

"Hey, I've tried to be unobvious but it doesn't work. So I'm trying being obvious." Davis just shook his head at Mimi's words and looked over at one of the stalls. Mimi started looking with him but Tk felt something pull at him. He walked away from Mimi and Davis, away from the crowds and down an alley way. There sitting on mat crossed legged was an old man, he looked up when Tk walked over.

"Sit down Takeru, or known as Tk now Hm?"

"Uh yeah, that's me. But er how did you know who I was?"

"Because child, I am of your race. I am one of the few left and I had a prediction that you would come to me. I have worked prophecies of a time when  a group of twelve would save us."

"Who is us?"

"The others of our race that are in hiding."

"But what is our race?"

"Our race is known as the Butai. We are a race of people that are connected with nature, There is something inside us that connects us to nature. Near birth a small creature known as a digimon, they are powered by are hearts."

"By our hearts?"

"Yes, you see they are a part of us. And when we are strong they are strong. They are powered by the thoughts in our heart."

"O.k. I get that and all. But does that mean that we can control nature?"

"No no. Each person can control a certain element some better than others. But we can never control it, we can just bend it too help us."

"How come there is only a few of us left?"

"Because we were hunted and killed for our powers, because we were different we were wrong you could say."

"You said at the beginning there were twelve, who were supposed to save you."

"Yes, you and your friends."

"There are only four of us."

"Are there?"

Tk thought, did he mean Kari and her friends? Well he obviously did, didn't he.

"O.k. suppose there are twelve of us, what do we do?"

The old an didn't reply he simply pulled a piece of paper and handed it to Tk, "This is a prophecy that is about to happen. Save our world."

He then stood up and vanished, Tk blinked. Save the world what did he mean? He slowly unfolded the piece of paper. It was old, and wrinkled. In black ink were written the following words,

_There is one that is dark,_

_A fallen Butai,_

_Fires from the core of the world,_

_He is using,_

_To create a creature,_

_Breathed in darkness and fire,_

_An army is being built,_

_He is setting out to destroy,_

_Destroy the ones that do not know,_

_Know how to fight or what to do._

            Tk stood up and shoved the paper into his pocket and ran back into the market. He didn't know what was going after Kari and the others but they had to get there. He scanned the crowd looking for his friends. He spotted Mimi and Davis and ran over to them.

"Tk where have you been?"

"Look I found some more information about who we are and that Kari and the others are in trouble. We have to help."

They didn't move, just stared stupidly at them. He growled and grabbed their hands and pulled them through the crowd to Yolei and Ken. Ken saw the look on Tk's face, he hardly ever saw it, fear! He immediately pulled Yolei with him to Tk, who flipped his head to the side signalling they had to get back to the boat. Ken nodded and the group ran back to the docks and climbed onto the boat. It was now a race against time.

**Please Review.**.


	3. Chapter three

Authors notes: I got a review saying that they want this story to have Mimato in it, and all I can say is that I planned it too be a Mimato all along. I will try and add some more Taiora to, if I can! Thank you to the reviewers!

Disclaimer: Never had, never will own digimon, but I do own the plot.

The Magic Within. Chapter three.

            Kari stared out the window as she stroked Gatomon, ever since Tk and his friends had left two weeks ago she had been upset. It was like there was an emptiness inside of her that only he could fill. She knew it was Tk that had made her fell happy, they way he smiled, the way he talked everything about him seemed perfect. She felt like she had been drawn to him, and now she would never see him again. She sighed and got up, picked Gatomon up and walked out into the gardens. She spotted Tai and Sora sitting in the shade. Sora was in Tai's arms and he was reading to her.

"Tai, Sora?"

"Yes sweetie."

"Do you feel that something is about to happen?"

"No, why?"

Kari squirmed it was difficult to explain what she felt, what did she feel? Okay, so she felt like something dark was coming, something that could destroy this town. And what if she had had a nightmare about the town and palace in ruins. Maybe she was just being silly. But Tai and Sora had noticed the look on her face as she had thought it through and were know beside her.

"Tell us what's going on?" Sora said in a motherly town, but before Kari had thought of a reply the sky had darkened. She peered into the sky as great black clouds made their way across the sun, blocking it from view. She shivered, this was the darkness she had felt, it was here now. Matt, Joe, Izzy and Cody ran out of the palace and made their way to them.

"What's going on?" Matt yelled as thunder rumbled across the sky, rain began to fall and the wind took up.

"Don't know." Tai replied, as the seven gazed at the sky.

"We have to get everyone out of the town and palace" Kari said still staring at the sky, everyone turned to look at her, "I saw everything ruined in a dream and the darkness in the air. It feels the same." Tai nodded, he too could know feel the oncoming darkness, everyone could.

"I tell my father. We can get everyone to the tornado emergency cave." Matt said turning to run back to the palace, but looking around he saw his father had turned the distress signal on and everyone was making their way to the cave already. There was a crack of lighting and the clouds began to spin. The flew round and round in a circle, and something started coming out of it. The wind got stronger, the sky darker as the thing emerged from the clouds.

            A huge animal hundreds of feet long dropped onto the ground. It had a huge black scaly body, and a pair of great black leathery wings came out of it's back. It's snout sniffed the air then let out a great burst of black flames, it's red eyes scanning the town. It took a step forward and the places were it's feet had been were gigantic burning holes in the ground. The children's digimon ran over to their partners, somehow knowing that they were needed. The digimon and partners stared at the dragon as it slowly made it's way towards them. It growled and took in a deep breath, the children shirked and turned and ran. A burst of flame followed them, gaining on them with every second. Kari threw herself on the ground and the others followed suit, it grazed over their head making them feel like they were in an oven. The second it had gone they had picked themselves up and ran as fast as they could, leaping over the palace wall they proceeded to run through the town. The dragon followed closing in on them. The group did not go to the cave, knowing that if they did, the people would get caught instead they headed towards the sea, dragons don't like water. They raced towards the ocean the dragon on their tail, another flame swept over them as they dived to the ground

            The place was built on a hill looking over a town, the town was big and reached the sea. On one side of it there was country side and paths that lead to other villages and the other side was sloped grassland until you reached the cliffs. This was where the children were heading. They ran through the town and onto the slopes, the dragon followed crushing housed underneath it's feet. The dragon was now right behind them and raising it's claw. Just as the dragon started to bring down it's claw Gatomon leaped at it. She hardly did any damage, but managed to do what she wanted. Stop it from hurting Kari and  the others, the dragon shook her off and she landed on the ground and ran. The group found themselves on the edge of the cliff, they turned and stared as the beast stood above them, fear implanted itself and they couldn't move. The beast raised itself onto it's hind legs and glared at the children below, it sucked in a deep breath and WHAM! The dragon's head was hit by something gold. The golden blur landed on the ground and the light surrounding it died down, Tk stood there. Four more different coloured blurs rushed up and the rest of the group emerged from the light. The dragon glared at the new enemies and turned ready to attack them, once it's back was turned five attacks hit it.

"Boom bubble, pah."

"Poison Ivy."

"Buzz saw."

"Vee head butt."

"Sticky net."

Four attacks hit the dragon and the last one covered it in a net. The dragoon ripped through the net and rounded on the digimon, Veemon who had a sore head for hitting a creature so hot was nearly out of it. With one swipe of it's claw the digimon had fallen and a light covered it and it changed into a smaller creature. Davis ran over and picked it up and went back over to Tk and put it down. The digimon were all soon down and had transformed into smaller creatures. The digimon that belonged to the royal people took up the fight. It was a matter if minutes before they to were down Davis glared up at the creature that had just hurt his friends, "Time to give this thing a beating."

The other four nodded their heads and raised their hands, all of their hands glowed and a protective bubble formed around each one. Tk's was gold, Mimi's was light green, Davis's was navy blue, Ken's was a purple and Yolei's was a turquoise. The five leapt at the dragon, all five of them digging their heels into it's back. It roared in pain and the five leapt off, it shot a ball of flame at them and they ducked. The Tk jumped at it and the dragon turned to hit him and as he did Mimi jumped at him. The five continued doing this again, each time causing him to growl in pain but the growls became quieter and quieter and it soon worked it out. Davis jumped at the creature and it turned and Yolei leapt at it from behind, it immediately turned and whacked her to the ground. Her bubble shattered as it's claw made contact. Ken gave a strangled cry and ran over to her, the bubble had protected her from the attack but not falling ten feet to the ground. As Ken pulled her into his arms the bubble formed around the two and Ken started to check if she was o.k. or not. Tk knew that trouble was at foot, there was no way they could win against this thing. It was working out all their plans of attack and hurting them, they needed help and fast. The dragon threw Mimi to the ground, she pulled herself away from the creature, her bubble was gone and she had no protection. But it wasn't interested in her, he had turned to the royal group and reached out for Kari. Tk felt a fierce force well inside of him, it picked the terrified girl up and threw her down on the ground and raised a foot to stomp on her. Tk ran forward with a new found energy and grabbed Kari before she hit the ground. He slung her over his shoulder and moved out of the way of the huge foot that was coming towards them. The dragon growled at Tk and he watched as it took to the air. It began to prepare itself for a deadly attack and that's when it hit him. He ran over to Ken and Yolei, Kari still in his arms. Yolei was coming round at this point, Tk set Kari down and turned to Yolei, "Do you have enough energy to create a tornado that can hold that thing?"

She looked it up and down before answering, "Yeah, but I would faint after for sure."

"Don't worry we all will."

Davis and Mimi had managed to make it over by now and listened as Tk explained what to do. They nodded and took up their positions, just as the dragon was about to launch an attack Yolei created a small tornado it got bigger and bigger and soon the huge dragon was trapped inside spinning round and round. The attack they were about to use, was deadly. Tk had used it once when a pack of wolves had rounded on Mimi. Everyone of them can use as they all had done in the past, but only if you believe in what you are doing. Tk wanted to save Mimi and the powers inside of him had reacted and did so. But would it be enough to destroy this creature. Yolei nodded to Tk and he raised his hands, "Power within come now, save this world and people I care about." A golden beam of light shot towards the dragon, Tk heard the other three say it too and another three beams hit the dragon, each their respective partners colour. They heard it roar in pain before it dissolved into pieces, the five children stared into space for a second before collapsing on the ground.

            Tk slowly opened his eyes and looked round, he was in a huge room. Potions and herbs were stacked on shelves lining three of the walls. The fourth wall had five beds against it and he and his friends were sleeping on them. He sighed, they were probably in the palace hospital by the looks of it. A woman with long grey hair and pointed face that made her look like a bird walked in, she noticed that Tk was awake and walked over to him.

"So you fainted when you saw the dragon?"

"Er" they hadn't fainted when they saw it, but he realised Kari must have said that to protect them, people did still hated their race even if they did save them, "Yes, it was a bit of a shock."

"Shock? You were out for two days because of it."

The old lady said as the walked out the room, she returned minutes later with a tray full of food. Tk sat there eating the food, wondering what was going on. He had to talk to Kari and her friends, he had to make them understand. He finished his food within five minutes and pulled himself out of bed, he noticed his small cuts had been seen too. He looked round for his shirt and cloak, he was rather cold. Kari came in at that moment.

            Her eyes landed on him and she couldn't help smiling. He was even better looking without the top in her opinion, he was well tanned and toned. Probably because he goes round saving people she thought.

"Er Tk?"

"Yes Kari"

"Um, I was wondering how you were feeling?"

"A lot better, Thank you. And er" he said as he pulled hit top over his head, "Thanks for saying we fainted with shock."

Kari couldn't help but giggle then, it seemed rather a stupid thing to be thanking someone for. Saying they were frightened when they really saved the town.

"Kari, I need to talk to you."

"Certainly, do you want to go somewhere other than the healing room?"

"Yes please."

He didn't say anything again until they reached the gardens. Kari had led him to a small grove of trees which were near the edge of the huge football sized garden. She slipped through the trees and Tk followed, it was an amazing sight. The floor was covered in flowers of all kind apart from two rocks opposite each other, which they sat down on. It was like a small paradise and if you listened carefully you could hear the stream running past somewhere close by.

"No one else comes in here. They don't know about it, whenever I come to the palace I come and sit here. As we come all the time, I sit here a lot."

Tk chuckled, he liked this girl, he really did. But that wasn't why he was here. He knew Kari better than the others and she seemed the better type to tell. He wasn't being mean to them, it was just she seemed to understand better. There was something special air about her, that he couldn't help but like.

"The reason we came here was because someone told me something was going to happen to you."

She gave him a confused look, and Tk launched into an explanation of what he had found out and what the old man had told him. Ten minutes later, they sat there in silence. Until Kari broke it, "So you think we have to go and save the world?"

"No, I don't think, I **know**."

"O.k., I'll talk to everyone and see if I can explain it, but I might need your help."

Tk nodded and the pair stood up and walked out through the trees and into the sunlight. They went back to the castle as fast as they could. They had to figure out what to do.

            A hour later the twelve were sitting in one of the libraries, Tk and his close friends had explained what was going on and now everyone was thinking.

"Tk could I take a look a the prophecy again?"

Tk nodded and handed Izzy the paper, the boy scanned it quickly taking it all in and processing it.

"O.k. I get the part about being breathed in fire and darkness, it was the big evil scary dragon as Tai called it when we were running." Tai blushed at that moment and looked down but Izzy carried on, "But what about the army? I mean how do we stop it, d we have to wait until they attack?"

The group of travellers didn't reply, fro a bit and they sat there in silence. Something was coming to destroy the world and somehow **they **had to save it. The door opened and in walked an old man. The old man that had given Tk the prophecy, Tk immediately stood up and turned to look him.

"Hello again Tk."

"Um hello er" He trailed off not knowing the man's name. The old man chuckled and walked over and sat in a chair near the fire. Which was lit because of the cold sense of evil in the air.

"How come you were let in the castle?"

"Who says I was allowed? I came in without permission."

"That's not possible."

"Actually child it is I used my will power to move from one place to the other. But you will learn of that later. Right now you need to know of what you face."

"And what's that?" Matt asked being the only one who seemed to have a voice.

"I'm sure Takeru er Tk told you what I said, and you know all about our hiding from the rest of the world. Well we have spies stationed around some areas to check what is going on and we came across some valuable information. The Master as he calls himself is building his army on a remote island out to sea. It has a next door neighbour though, they supply him with goods, but the important thing is that you have to get there and stop him from unleashing the army."

"Yes, but how do we-

He had gone vanished in a puff of white cloud.

"Great" Tai said throwing his arms into the air, "He comes and tell us we need to defeat an evil _Master _but doesn't tell us how."

"I think we're suppose to find it out for ourselves." Izzy said, Tai sighed and sat down. They had no idea what kind of army they were going to face. Tk was the first to rise, he stood up and looked round.

"We can't just sit here and mope you know. We've been told we are the only ones to help so let's get going."

"There's no point how are we supposed to win against a huge army when we don't know how to fight properly? It's impossible!"

"I've been told it's impossible lot's of time before an I've gone and down it. We can od it together, we can do this together."

Mimi smiled and stood up, Tk always knew what to say to make you feel like you could do anything. The other slowly stood up all smiling.

"Let's go kick some ass and save the world!" Tai yelled at the top of his voice, the group walked out of the room as fast as they could and back into the down heading for the boat. Now they had to find the army and destroy it, if that was possible.

_Please review. I promise it's going to get better._


	4. Chapter four

Authors notes: Thank you to reviewers, I love to have feed back and if you think I did anything wrong or I could improve in someway please do say. This chapter didn't start too well and if I have time I may take it down and revise it. But hopefully the rest of it's o.k.!

Disclaimer: Never have never ever will own digimon.

The Magic Within. Chapter four.

            Tk stared at the rippling blue sea and smiled, he loved watching the water in the morning. He turned round and faced Mimi who had her hands on her hips and was glaring at him. Tk knew she was about to get annoyed with him, he had been steering the boat until one am and had gotten up at five am to watch the sun rise.

"Hey Mimi, beautiful morning, don't you think?"

"What time did you get up? If you tell me any earlier then seven I'll kill you."

"Heh, well sort of . . . . . . fivish."

"You are so dead" she said and pointed her hand at the cabin door, "Bed now!"

"But I'm not tired Meems, and I want to help out."

"Fine, have it your way. Go help Tai, Matt and Kari."

Tk nodded and ran over to the three who where having trouble with the sails. He smiled at them and started to explain to them what they should be doing. Tai and Matt didn't understand at all, Kari did and soon Tk and Kari had everything under control.

"For someone who is supposed to be a prince you aren't very good at anything." Mimi said as she came over with a tray of food. Tk sighed, everyone had become good friends since they had fought the dragon apart from Mimi and Matt. They constantly insulted each other at any time they could, Tk knew that Mimi actually liked Matt. He had seen the way she looked at him when his back was turned. He felt like shouting at her, if she liked him why did she insult him all the time? He watched as Matt turned his back on her and began to eat his food, a wistful look appeared in her eyes she shook it away and turned back towards the cabin. Tk smiled at Kari who had also seen the look, Tk had grown very close to Kari as well. They had told each other all their secrets and always did everything together, the pair where quite a team. The two stood up and left Matt and Tai to it, while they went off to chat. Something had been bugging Tk for a while ever since the others had come aboard ship, it was Matt. It wasn't like the boy annoyed him it was just he felt as if he had already met him. As if his personality was familiar but yet not. He shook his head to clear him of these thoughts and joined Kari watching the water.

"Matt likes her as well."

"Good, I just wish they would admit it. It's beginning to get on my nerves the pair always squabbling."

Kari laughed and Tk had to shake the thought that she sounded like an angel from his head. It wasn't possible of an upper class person to like someone like him. The two chatted until lunch, the pair wandered off at that point to join the others for some food. The afternoon was also quiet apart from the sounds of clashing swords. TK, Mimi, Ken, Yolei and Davis had been training the other children to be better at sword fighting and in heir powers. Which were only just coming out. It would take a while yet for them to fully develop. All in all it was a good and quiet day.

            The next day though was a different story. Tk woke up at the normal time and went to sit up in the crow's nest and that's when he saw it. There were two island ahead of them. One was very big and was called the majikku island the one beside it was the one they wanted the hikage island. They had managed to work out that these were the two they wanted. Gennai had said that it was out to sea and had an island that was big in trade near it, and these were the only ones that fitted the description.

"The islands are in sight!"

Davis and Ken quickly climbed up and looked out. There they were one bright and cheerful, the other dark and mysterious. Tk felt more was coming from it though, a sense of evil was rushing towards him and it got stronger the closer they got. Tk left Davis and Ken up there and slid down a rope to the deck. He walked over to the back of the boat and stared at the sea, hoping it would rid him of the nasty feeling that was welling inside him. Kari joined him, after a minute of staring at the sea she asked, "Can you feel it to?"

"You mean the feeling of coldness and pain?" She nodded at him and he carried on, "Yeah, I can feel it alright."

They didn't say anything to the others knowing that it would do no good, as they had to get to that island. They just had to.

            A couple of days later they reached majikku island, stepping off the boat Tk and Kari felt a wave of different feelings washed over them. Happiness, peace, tension and evil? O.k. tension they expected as people where running around trying to get things ready for the boats but evil? That wasn't supposed to be there not at all. Kari glanced at Tk and knew that he was worried about this too, somehow they had too sneak onto a boat going to hikage and get off and get around without being seen and find lots of information out. Then go and destroy whatever evil there was inside. Kari looked round as she stepped onto the wooden deck, the air was humid and beyond the deck was a jungle. Huge green lushes trees and beautiful flowers of all colours where everywhere. She smiled this place was unbelievably gorgeous, as was Tk. Kari shook her head, where on earth had that thought come from? She looked at Tk then forward again she couldn't like him could she? At that point she decided that she would keep her feelings locked up, because in the middle of a battle isn't the best time to express them.

            Tai wrapped his arm round Sora's shoulders as their guide took them through the jungle on one of the many paths. Sora sighed and snuggled deeper into Tai's shoulder, everything looked so calm and yet Sora felt fear welling up inside her. She shivered, she was worried about what they had to do, Tai seemed to feel her fear and tightened his grip to comfort her. Sora smiled, Tai always knew what to do to make her happy. The group followed their guide through the jungle until they reached one of many villages. People were rushing around everywhere, moving cargo backwards and forwards. Their guide lead them over to a hut, it had brick walls and leaves for the roof. Inside was a small kitchen, a living room and a set of stairs leading upstairs to two rooms. Each room contained beds one was for the girls the other was for the boys. The guide left the group to look round, once they had down that they went off to bed agreeing that they would start spying first thing in the morning.

            Early next morning when the sun was just making it's way over the tree tops Tk woke up. Dressing quickly the young boy headed down to the kitchen where he started to make breakfast for everyone. The others soon got up quickly and they all headed towards the town, they split up into groups. Ken, Yolei, Davis, Cody, Izzy and Joe in one group while the other had Tk, Mimi, Tai, Kari Sora and Matt. The first group was supposed to go round and find information out from the people while the second group was supposed to find out when the boats leave and how they would get on it. The children split into two and headed off. Tk and Kari were silent while the other four chatted or in Matt's and Mimi's case agued. They reached the dock and looked around, the harbour was huge and had three areas too it. One was for the ships going out with cargo, one was for the ships coming in with cargo and the last was for visitors coming in and out. They scanned the crowd, and Tai spotted a man in a blue uniform standing near the first area with a clipboard in his hand. Tai started to walk forward when Tk grabbed his arm.

"Tai, if we are spotted sneaking onto the boat they'll recognise you."

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"Girl's are not thought of as bandits or thieves, and if a girl can keep hidden more then they will hardly recognise her. So I say Mimi goes in with her hood up."

"You're saying we send a girl in?" Matt asked staring at Tk in disbelief.

"You have a problem with a girl going in chum?"

"No Mimi, I have a problem with **you** going in!"

Mimi opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Tk.

"Meems you're a wonderful fighter. But Matt hasn't yet seen it and I'm sure when he does he will think you're a great fighter too. So why don't you go and get that man talking kay?"

Mimi and Matt nodded though they and Tk knew that he was telling a load of lies. Matt would never think Mimi was good at anything well he wouldn't admit it at least. Mimi pulled her hood up and walked over to the man in the uniform. Matt, Tai, Sora and Kari stared at Mimi and the guard as she walked over. Tk elbowed Kari and hissed, "Haven't you ever done this kinda thing before?"

"No we have not."

"First rule, you don't stare at them. Second rule, you find something to do close by so you fit in and don't look suspicious. Third rule, if they move you suggest something to do in the direction they're going in and follow them at a safe distance."

The others stared at Tk, jaws slack, "You've done this before haven't you?"

"Yep. Now come on."

They followed him to a notice board about the boats and pretended to read it while they kept an ear out for Mimi and the guard.

"Excuse me," Mimi said in a sweet tone, "I'm new around here and I need to start work. I'm supposed to be helping get cargo to hikage island but I haven't been told what to do. Can you help me?"

"Well girlie tell me what job you do?"

"They haven't told me yet."

"Really?"

"Yes sir" Mimi said, coating her words in sugar, "Please could you tell me what time the boat gets here and when it leaves?"

The man seemed to soften, "It gets here at about nine pm and leaves at nine thirty after the cargo had been loaded."

"Thank you so much, I'll be sure to remember your kindness." She said smiling and wiggled her hips as she walked away. She disappeared round the corner and waited for Tk and the others to join her.

"Information got, so we should come back later and get on it with everyone else."

"Shouldn't we talk about this first."

"Well discuss it later Tk."

Tk nodded the uneasy feeling in his stomach growing. They met up with the second group and stopped at a restaurant while they chatted.

"We found out that quite a few people on this island feel that something wrong is going on. There have also been some unexplainable deaths near the island and people are getting a bit worried."

"There have also been some weird orders, that are also amazingly dangerous."

"What do you mean amazingly dangerous?"

"High explosives, dangerous chemicals, swords weaponry. That kinda thing."

"This isn't going to be as easy as we thought it would be." Tai sighed, running his hand through his messy hair. Sora wrapped her arms around him, trying to comfort him. They sat there for a moment, it seemed now as if they had walked in without thinking at all and now they were stuck. That old man had made it sound so easy to beat these people. But it wasn't.

"We can do it!"

"What makes you say that Tk? Us children that haven't lived on a boat all our lives and aren't perfect in this special fighting thing, how much good are we? And how much good are the five of you by yourselves?"

"We're not going to be by ourselves, cos we'll have you. You're special Matt and so is everyone else. And if they think we can do it, then we can and we will!"

Everyone was silent for a moment, then Kari's mouth curved into a smile.

"Have you practised these speeches Tk? Because you are very good at them!"

"Should I take that as you're coming with me?"

"Sure am." Tai sighed as he heard Kari's last sentence, before standing up.

"Well, if my little sisters coming then I have to, to."

"Kari doesn't need defending Tai" Sora said standing up and pushing him slightly, "you do!"

Everyone laughed and stood up as well, they were going to walk head first into a new territory with hardly any information at all and try and save the world. They were nuts, they all knew they were nuts.

            Early next morning the whole group woke up, after shopping all yesterday for things that they might need on their journey they headed out to the docks. Mimi, Yolei, Sora and Kari walked over to the crew assembled by the docks and began to chatted to them, batting their eyelashes the whole time. The four girls giggled and lead them into an alley, outside an abdomen ware house. They stopped turned and faced the thirteen men before letting out an array off kicks and punches. Nothing that would really harm the men, just enough to knock them out for a while. They dragged them into a room in a ware house threw a bag of food and drink in with them and locked the door. The girls came round the corner, brushing their hands off, looking like real pros. They walked up to the boys and one by one they slowly walked over an began loading the cargo. Once it was all loaded at nine thirty, the ship set sail. No one seemed to notice that the people were different, but that was a good thing. Once they were far enough away Tai jumped in the air and yelled with joy, "We did it, we did it."

"It's only the first part."

"You worry way to much Iz, Come on let's look around."

It wasn't the most beautiful of boats, it was dirty brown in colour and wasn't very well furnished or had any decorations or carvings. Most of the room was for the cargo and the bedrooms were small, especially since there were so many of them. But they didn't mind, they wouldn't have to stay on this boat for a long time.

            It was four days later when they reached hikage island, they reached the small black dock and began to unload the cargo. Beyond the dock was a forest, a black forest. They could hear horrid noises coming from inside it's dark depths as they unloaded and the skin prickled. Two humans walked up, though Tk and Kari weren't very sure if they were human. They were tall and way to thin and kept their bodies and faces hidden by long dark blue coats and hats.

"Carry the cargo this way please." One hissed in an oily voice, while Tk, Tai, Izzy, Cody, Joe, Davis, Ken and Izzy helped carry the cargo the others stayed in the cabin hidden from view. Matt was grumbling, the reason he had to stay behind was because of his looks. There were hardly any blonde haired blue eyed children in Japan and he was one of them, and if people saw him they would realise that he was the prince and the whole thing would have ended. So he had to stay in the cabin with the girls, the girls too had to stay there for a reason. The Master of hikage island didn't employ girls to work for him, so the five were told to stay below deck. Tk knew that they weren't going to so he left his torch and a sword behind. As soon as the group heard the footsteps die down they raced to the table, Kari picked up the sword and attached to her belt, as she didn't have her own sword like the other girls and had to borrow one. Mimi picked the torch up and looked out the window, all gone.

"Come on, let's move it."

"We can't Mimi, what if they spot us?"

"Don't me so pathetic Matt, they aren't going to see us. Anyway we need to get a good look round the island, don't we? So why not now?" And with that she opened the trap door and walked out. The four followed her and they were soon walking around in the pitch black, Yolei shivered and hugged herself. There was no noise in the forest apart from the odd evil whisper every now and then. It looked as if there were no living animals here at all. Which Yolei was glad of, but the shadows and plants sure did look like monsters and that's what scared her. She didn't use to think there was such a thing as monsters until she met Hawkmon, even then she didn't think there were bad monsters in the world. And it suddenly struck her, that if they did meet a monster how were they going to fight it? She sped up and found herself walking along side Kari. They walked for ten minutes at least their footsteps echoing in the dead forest for that was what it was dead. It looked as if it had been painted black, everything was leaning forward in one directing as if begging to get away from something. Mimi knew there was only one thing they could do, go in the direction the plants were leaning away from. Shoving through branches and squishing through the mud, they saw it loam before them. A great towering black castle. Though you couldn't really call it a castle, it was made of black glass and was jagged as if it was part if a huge bottle that had been broken and this was one of the remaining pieces. They stared up at it in awe, Let's go back, please can we go back." Yolei whispered taking slow steps away from the castle.

"You're right, let's see if we can find anything else." Mimi whispered and she turned and ran, the others followed the castle  seemed awful and haunted and your felt as if you stayed there too long it would somehow crush you. They ran fast as they could hoping that no one heard their footprints. A ear splitting shriek split the air, and they stopped. Mimi glanced round, and in a terrified whispered asked, "What was that?"

"I have no idea, and I don't want to find out."

"Yolei's right, let's go!"

"Sora we can't it might hear us then."

"Well what do **you **suggest. We stay here and get eaten no thank you. I want to live a long life even if you don't." Then they heard it big echoing footsteps, coming strait towards them.

"Scrap my idea" Matt hissed, "Run for it!" The group took to their heels running as fast as they could, they heard a low grunt and the footsteps got faster. Suddenly Mimi vanished, "Mimi" Matt hissed out, "Where are you?" A coughing sound came from his right and he looked down Mimi was in a large pit. He turned to the other three, "Get out of here. I'll get Mimi out." They nodded and ran away back to the boat. There was a sudden roar and Matt knew it was coming and he knew there was no way he could out run it.

**What do you think? Please review and tell me, even if it's to say that you think I have awful grammar. Which is true, I am no good at spelling or grammar.**

**TTFN, Ta ta for now ~ MM.**

"WAIT!" Izzy walks onto the screen, holding a piece of paper in his hands, "After to speaking to the wonderful Sailormoonshadow MadMaddie has been allowed to do PREVEIWS of her up coming stories, and here they are."

The digidestined all come in and sit down in a cinema and begin to eat popcorn.

**_When the top two agents have been kidnapped . . . ._**

****

"I swear if I ever get out of this, I'm going to slap you silly!"

"It would be my pleasure to oblige, I'd rather end up in the loony bin than have to see you again!"

**_By an evil madman who has never been caught . . . _**

****

"You will never escape for I have never been caught, and I don't intend to now. HA HA HA HA HA!"

"How on earth is that funny?"

**_Then the only people that can save them are their children . . . _**

****

"What do you mean my parents are agents? My dad can't tell what the difference between salt and sugar is, how can he save the world?"

**_And one of them is on tour . . ._**

****

"When he gets home, I'm ripping up his contract and throwing it in the bin!"

**_Now he's  new teenage agent ._**

"You want me to be an agent? I'm a thirteen year old boy, how do you expect me to save the world? Knock them out with my ruler?"

"How about gadgets?"

"Great, I'm off to save the world with a handful of kids toys. If I die I'm coming back to haunt you!"

Takeru Takaishi is starring in the new fic . . .

                  **_Teenage Agent._**

**__**

_Coming soon to a computer screen near you._

****


	5. Chapter five

Authors notes: This chapter is going to be better then my last one. I am determined not to let this one also be a disaster! This chapter is going to contain Mimato and not Mimato hints but real Mimato. I tend to usually do Takari before Mimato as Takari is the best but anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: On first page.

The Magic Within. Chapter Five.

            The footsteps got louder and Matt knew he had to move, but he couldn't leave Mimi. Looking up he saw a tree just above the pit, Matt pulled his sword out and slashed at the base, he left a few indents but nothing more. He growled and made a punched the base in frustration, his hand flashed a dark blue. The base of the tree froze rock solid, he smiled. Freezing anything makes it weak, he waked round the back of the tree and kicked it a few times. The tree feel forward covering the hole, he slipped in through the branches and landed beside Mimi. The two sat there and listened as the creature came to a stop just beside the pit. Mimi and Matt held their breath as it stopped and sniffed. They sucked their breath in and hoped it would go away fast. It stayed there for a few seconds before turning round and walking back the way it came. The pair stayed still until they were sure it was gone before grabbing onto the branches that were dangling down and hoisting themselves up. Mimi's face was covered by a light blush and she couldn't look Matt in the eye.

"Er . . . thank you for staying behind and helping me out."

Matt's first idea was too retort with a smart comment but when he looked at her to do so he was struck at how beautiful she was.

"It's . . . . . . o . . okay."

Mimi's tone took on a sharper edge as she looked at him again, "That doesn't mean we're friends I'm just . . . just saying thank you." And with that she picked up her dress and marched off. Matt groaned, he defiantly should have come back with a smart comment. The whole way back too the ship Mimi wouldn't look at him and when they did get back she ignored the others and went strait to her room. Matt told the others what had happened as the group waited for their friends to return. Mimi how ever was in the girls cabin crying, she liked Matt a lot but for some reason she just wouldn't be nice to him. Maybe it was because she believed that he thought she was ugly, or maybe it was the mean comments he made about her. She was pulled out of these thoughts when the girls came in, Mimi snuggled down in her bed and ignored them.

            The boys also found out some interesting things. As they helped carry cargo over, Cody and Tk who were the smallest had slipped off as soon as they got inside. They had pretended to lag behind and get lost just in case there was anyone watching them. They found a set of staircases on one of the corridors and the deeper they went the sharper the air felt and each breath they took in was painful, like someone digging a knife into their lungs. A feeling of coldness swept over them and goose bumps began to appear on their arms.

"W. . .what do y . . you suppose is d. . down there?" Cody said between chattering teeth, as he rubbed his arms.

"Dunno. I . . . I just have a f . . . feeling it aint good."

Cody nodded, something dark and dangerous was down here, and If he was honest with himself he would like to run as far away as possible. Cody wished that they could turn back, but he knew that they had to find some clues to what was going on. Reaching the bottom of the staircase the two looked up at a pair of huge metal grey doors. They glanced at each other before pushing one open and peering through it, the room was white all over and completely bare. Apart from one huge glass window at the far end with what looked like a metal door beneath it. Stepping in quietly the pair made for the window, peering in they saw a room covered in plants and trees with a pile of hay in the middle, there was a door at one end which was leading to what looked like a very dark jungle. Tk's blue eyes took all the information in very quickly, and began to worry. He knew the girls would not stay put so he had given them a torch, but what if the creature or whatever it was that slept in here was and about and chasing his friends? A sense of worry settled in the pit pf his stomach, and that's when he saw it come in. It was ten foot tall and looked like a huge yeti covered in black fur, with a face that looked like it had been squashed a few times. It was carrying a huge black tree branch in it's hand as a club and had a pair of red eyes just visible beneath the fur. It roared and Tk and Cody covered their ears, it was the most awful sound in the whole world. It was like fingers on a blackboard, like the screeching of the tyres, like a baby screaming all mixed into one and it wasn't pleasant. That's when the pair heard footsteps coming, Tk glanced round the room looking for a place to hide. But of course it was bare there was no place to hide, the door started to swing open. Tk grabbed Cody by the arm and jumped into the air, his free hand latched on one of the rafters he had spotted holding up the ceiling. Pulling himself and Cody up they watched the men carry a huge plate of food across the room and to the small metal door beneath the window. Sliding it open they dipped the assortment of meats into the room and a disgusting crunching sound was heard as the monster eat it's meal.

"It hasn't caught anything for a while now. Which is good and bad."

"How can it be both?"

"Well it's good in the sense that no one is nosing around. It's bad in the sense we have to feed it more." The other man nodded and Tk cringed, all those poor people that had been eaten by that monster. They waited for a minute until they were sure the two men were gone before slipping down.

"I think that the person who sets this beast on people is disgusting!" Cody spat out, is face clouded in anger.

"I know how you feel Cody, but we have to find out why he sets this monster on people."

"Why? Because he is a piece of filth and does not deserve to belong on this planet!"

"No Cody, what is he hiding that is so important that he had to have a monster to stop people from finding out?"

Cody nodded, so they had to go in search of what the great secret was. The pair stuck their heads round the door and looked round nobody, the pair snuck slowly up the stairs and looked round and chose a direction. The pair wandered round poking their heads in though doors and finding the usual things a giant house would have. They had to hide quite a few times as there were guards patrolling the corridor. They stopped and Tk turned to Cody, "Any ideas what the secret is?"

"None, I mean who needs this many guards?"

"And we've found nothing but a human eating monster and –. Tk had leaned against the wall and  a second or two later he had vanished through the floor.

"Tk? Tk where are you?" There was  no reply, Cody looked at the wall. There was a circular area of the wall which was not quite the same shade of grey as the rest of it. Cody pressed it and a trap door opened beneath him and he fell. Cody landed beside Tk on a piled of deep red cushions, the cushions looked very out of place in the bleak room. There were no windows and the only light seemed to be black, it came from no where and landed on a huge black book. The two stood up and walked over to the book, it was on a gold stand that seemed to have been dyed black. The book was made out a leathery material and the closer the pair got the more colder they were. The two boys felt a sense of fear well up inside of them, they could practically feel the evil rippling off it. Tk noticed that it was slightly grubby, as if it had been dropped and had had a wash that couldn't quite all the dirt off. On the cover in red lettering that looked awfully like blood was written, _The soul of evil. _Cody took a step back, "We should get out of here. I don't like that book, it seems almost alive."

"I agree with you. Let's go back and tell the others what we found!" The pair went back to the cushions and that's when they realised they didn't know how to get up. Tk slammed his fist into he wall and something underneath the cushions moved upwards Tk looked down. There seemed to be a metal circle beneath the cushions and there was nothing underneath. Apart from the fact that the base was surrounding by black light, black magic. Tk looked up and the circle connected with the floor, they stepped off and the it vanished below the surface. Tk and Cody quickly looked round and ran up the corridors, they finally managed to find there way back to the others just as they were leaving the building. They quickly joined up with the others and walked out the door, the group didn't ask any questions until they were back on the boat. That's when the outburst took place.

            "What did you find?"

"Did you find the source of the cold feeling?"

"We could feel evil what was it?"

"He's building something, what is it?"

Then Sora cut in, "Did you see the monster?" Everyone's eyes turned to look at the group of three girls and on boy.

"Wh . . .what monster?" Veemon stuttered, the look of disgust that crossed Tk's face told the ones that knew him best that something was up. Tk never got cross at anyone, unless it was really serious and there had only been a few of those times.

"The monster feeds on humans and is set out around the island to devour intruders. How did you meet him?" He asked though he already knew the answer.

"We went looking round and came across the castle and ran away. That's when we heard it roar.  We ran away but Mimi fell into a trap, Matt stayed and saved her while we ran. They got back o.k. but Mimi's in her room and has been since she got back."

Tk shook his head, he would like to go and see Mimi right now. He was the only one that she really talked to. But he had to explain what they saw first.

"We think we found out half of what the monster is after. There's a book hidden in a secret room. It's pure evil and called, The soul of evil."

"Cody" Tk said turning to the smaller boy, "Can you explain it better for them? I'm gonna see how Mimi is."

Cody nodded and Tk disappeared down the corridor and walked down to Mimi's room.

"Mimi it's Tk, can I come in?"There was a muffled yes, Tk walked into the room to see Mimi curled up at one end of the bed. She was hugging her pillow and crying into it. Tk sat down beside her, "You wanna tell me what's making you cry?"

The pair sat there in silence for two minutes before Mimi spoke, "It wasn't the monster that scared me, it was Matt."

"How'd he scare you?"

"He was nice."

"That's what scared you?"

"Uh huh."

"Mimi, You like him don't you?"

"Sorta."

"Well, I'm sure he likes you and maybe if you spend a bit more time with him something might happen."

"But I don't want things to change! I liked it when it was just the five of us, doing whatever we liked. I liked sailing with you and Yolei and . . . and"

"You're afraid that liking someone will make me and everyone else go away? Mimi we will always be there for you. Nothing can change that, big sis."

Mimi smiled, big sis Tk hardly ever called her that. He was adopted into the family and technically she was his sister. But the pair had a more best friends relationship than anything else.

"So you wanna know what happened?" Mimi nodded and Tk explained to her what him and Cody found. He then persuaded her to come and talk to the others. She agreed and the two went to join the others. They were in a heated discussion about when they should go check the island out. Mimi ended it.

"Why don't we go back, find the old man tell him what we found and then go back." Everyone stared at her, no one had thought of that.

"Er, anyone disagree?"

Nobody moved, Tai carried on, "Back to the island it is then!"

            It was a week later when the group had gotten back to the castle, the twelve were wandering around the gardens.

"So, how do we talk to the old man?"

"No idea" Mimi replied, but Tk did. He felt the same pull when he had first met that man. He broke away from the group and walked further into the gardens and at the very back leaning against the wall was the old man.

"Hello again." The man said as the others pushed the way out through the trees.

"Excuse me . . .er" Yolei paused realising no one knew this man's name.

"My name is Gennai child."

"Well Gennai" Tai said sitting down opposite him, "We have some information and we wondering if it would mean anything to you?"

"Tell me children, what have you found?"

They began to explain about the monster, Gennai didn't seem surprised at that. He told the children he was expecting something like that, which got Mimi annoyed. He could have told them and they would have been better prepared. But the book shocked Gennai, he had stayed frozen with fear implanted on his face for a full five minutes before he spoke again.

"The book, was started by the first evil. Ahuman was lost when it was a baby and found it's way into a dragons cave. Surprisingly the dragon did not kill it but raised it. It learnt darkness and hated the human race and wanted the world to be ruled by dragons. He started to plot but, his plan was so great that it could not be finished in his lifetime. He had a son, born by a woman he had kidnapped. For many a hundred years the plan was formed and this mans great great great great grandson finally set it lose. The Butai went up against this terror and managed to destroy grandson and the plan. But for the generations that the plan had been formed the men had kept a log of all they did to form their monster plan. It was called The book of souls and was written in the blood of innocent they had killed. The book was lost and we thought destroyed until we found the prophecy. I prayed when you were gone that you would come back with no news of this book. Because we found it when you were leaving. And now I fear for this world if you do not save it."

A mournful cry pierced the air and the children looked up, a bird was circling overhead.

"It starts. Destined you must save us." Gennai had shut his eyes and he was shivering suddenly his eyes snapped open, "The darkness comes!"

**What's going to happen now? Please review for the sake of me knowing whether or not to carry on.**


	6. Chapter Six

Authors notes: This chapter is probably going to be darker than the last one. I'm going to try and develop Matt's and Mimi's relationship and Tk's and Kari's. I'm also going to try and add a bit of Matt and Tk friendship.

Disclaimer: First chapter.

The Magic Within. Chapter six.

            "It starts. Destined you must save us." Gennai had shut his eyes and he was shivering suddenly his eyes snapped open, "The darkness comes!"

Kari shrieked as a huge blur of black plummeted towards her, she ducked and looked up. What looked like huge black bird floated above them, it had huge scaly wing and a huge body made out of the same substance. It had two pairs of glowing red eyes and a gigantic grey beak that could fit one of them in whole.

"Gennai, what's going on?"

"It's is the start of the prophecy."

"What is the prophecy?"

"The Butai nearly destroyed,

driven out my fear,

shall be called on once again.

The book of souls that was thought destroyed,

shall be found,

and one of their own will open the book once more,

the land will be covered in darkness,

from top to toe,

unless the scared twelve go forth and destroy it.

It will start with the birds,

that carry pain on their wings,

they shall chase the destined,

next will be creatures of the deep waters that come,

they will kill all that travel the seas and rivers,

the last will be beast that roam the lands murdering all innocent.

The destined will stop this,

and the great war will begin,

all evil shall go against the sacred,

and the war of light and dark shall have begun."

They stood there fear imprinted in their eyes, Tk looked up and saw the birds coming once more. They were obviously supposed to catch them and bring them back to be killed. He scowled as and raised his hands as one swooped for him, golden light rose out and covered the bird in a kind of net. The creature shrieked and fell to the floor wriggling in the golden net, Mimi also raised her hand and tentacle like plants shot out and wrapped themselves round the bird. It was strangled to death, but no one was concentrating on it. They were looking at the sky which was growing black with the huge birds. They looked at Gennai, who whispered a few last words before vanishing, "You are the only ones that can save us Destined. Fight for what you hold dear."

Matt's face broke into a sly grin, "Shall we go and exercise our weapons?" Tai laughed and nodded as he drew his sword. Other people also drew their weapons and looked up at the birds. They flew there in a row staring at the digidestined before diving towards them. The first row's heads were cut off the moment they came in range the second row was smarter thought. They circled the destined, the destined moved into a circle themselves, protecting their backs from any attacks. The birds dived and swords flew, some were cut into pieces others had there heads or wings cut off. The third and fourth rows did the same and even more began to come.

"We're not going to be able to beat all of them. More and more are coming and we're going to get tired." Tai nodded at Tk and looked up. He was right there was no way they could beat all of these. They had to run. But the birds were faster, they wouldn't be able to get away. Mimi turned to see a bird rip up another tree and she growled, this creatures could attack them but why did they have to destroy the wildlife as well? That's when she saw the birds nest in one of the trees the bird was aiming for, Mimi ran towards it and scaled the tree. Standing in front of the nest she pulled her sword out and fought of the bird, but she didn't see the one coming to her from behind. Her shriek pierced the air and as the others turned to see what was going on they saw a bird sink it's claws into her arm. She screamed again and tried to pull away, but it held her tight and began to life her into the air.

"Mimi!" Yelled Palmon, Tai's eyes landed on Mimi's digimon that seemed to be glowing a light green now. She began to grow, spines forced their way through her green skin, red gloves appeared on her hands and before them stood, "Togemon!"

The creatures knocked the bird out of the sky with a giant fist and caught Mimi in her hands as the bird let her go. Placing Mimi down beside Matt, the huge digimon called out, "Stand back destined." They obeyed finishing the fight they were in and running to Mat and Mimi, as soon as they were out of the way Togemon attacked. She spun round and round until she was a green blur and her spines began to shoot off hitting all the birds in the air. The creatures hit the ground and lay there. Togemon turned to the destined, where Joe was bandaging the cut's on Mimi's arm.

"We must move. More will be back and we can not wait." Togemon picked up Mimi and began to walk away, the destined ran after her. Tk looked up, the birds were getting back their strength and were coming in faster. Tk turned to see a bird diving for Kari who had her back turned to tend to Mimi. Tk sped up and reached Kari just in time, pushing her out of the way Tk landed n the floor. Rolling over onto his back he saw the bird come towards him, he rolled over getting out of the way just in time. Standing up he drew his sword and he slashed at the bird. Just as he finished with the first another dived towards him, he ducked and turned to face it not seeing the second coming from behind.

Matt looked up from killing three birds to see some go from Tk. Matt felt panic rise inside him, he had to protect Tk. He didn't know why he just felt it was his job, turning he ran towards Tk yelling at the top of his voice.

"Tk behind you!" Tk spun round but didn't have time to move. The bird picked him up with his claws and took to the air. Matt saw Tk's sword fall to the floor, they had got him. There was a whistling of wings and he saw Patamon shoot past him after Tk.

"Boom bubble." The bird flew back put didn't let Tk go. Another bird came up from behind Patamon. Patamon who was so engrossed in trying to help Tk didn't notice and soon he too was caught.

"Let me go!" Matt's head snapped round and saw a bird pick up Gabumon. Matt ran over as fast as possible. He drew his sword and slashed at the bird it flew higher but refused to go away. The bird flew in closer trying to get Matt even though he had Gabumon in it's claws. Matt took an attacking position and was just about to attack when a second bird dived at Matt making him roll out the way and drop his sword. He gulped and try to duck the bird as it came round for a second attack but ended up running into the one that held Gabumon. He turned to run away and found a pair of huge black claws grab him. He was lifted into the air and watched as Togemon and the other digimon tried to reach them. It was obvious that the destined were going to win, so the birds took that as their cue. They turned and flew away with Tk, Matt and their digimon.

                                                                                    Tk moaned and slowly opened his eyes, he tried to move his arms and found he was chained to the wall. Looking round he found he was in a grey room, it was bare apart from two cages opposite him with Patamon and Gabumon in it. On his right he saw Matt who was also chained to the wall. Matt began to wake up.

"Where are we?" Matt whispered.

"I think we're in the castle that was on hikage island."

"Great! This is wonderful! This couldn't get any worse."

"Never say that!"

"Er, why not?"

"Because whenever anyone says that, it jinks us and something worse **does **happen!"

"You are kidding right?"

"No, it's happened to me eleven times now." Matt just stared at Tk in disbelief. At that point a man walked Into the room heavily guarded. He had long black hair tied back into a ponytail, his face was a waxy white and he had a pair of red eyes that seemed to glow with evil.

"Hello destined, good of you to finally wake. Well you defiantly need your beauty sleep, don't you? Well, I'm here to taunt you before I kill you, and I seem to be making a good start to it don't I?"

"See" Tk whispered, "It just got worse."

                                                                                    Tai stared into the sky, he was hoping that he would catch a glimpse of Matt and Tk running across the meadow. He growled, and turned back to the others. Mimi was awake now and Togemon had de-digivolved and the pair were regaining their health. Tai sat down heavily, Matt was his best friend and he had grown to like Tk. It was pretty difficult not to, I mean the kid was so cheerful and he never looked on the down side of things. This whole trip he had been the one telling them they could do it, and now they had him. He growled and slammed his fist into the ground. A pair of arms wrapped round his waist and a pair of lips kissed the back of his neck.

"It's not your fault Tai." The by didn't reply and Sora came round to face him.

"You had to protect yourself. And we'll get them back, don't you worry about that." Tai nodded slowly and Sora hugged him gently kissing him at the same time. They separated and joined in the discussion with the others. They were arguing with Mimi about going after Matt and Tk, Mimi was insisting that she was alright and that they should go now. While the others were saying that they could rest for a while and then go and save them.

"We have to go and help them now!"

"You're not going to be able to help them, if you collapse from blood lose when you get there."

"I haven't got bad blood loss. I'll be fine."

"How do you know you haven't got bad blood loss?"

"Because it's me we're talking about."

"**Stop fighting!**" All eyes turned to Kari, she was usually a calm and quiet girl and it surprised them when she yelled.

"Mimi, Tk and Matt wouldn't have wanted you to hurt yourself because of them. Nor would they have wanted you to all fight because they would feel it was there fault. And remember what Matt always says, _I draw myself from you as you do from me. Because our power comes from friendship_."

                                                                                    "My name's Hideki if you wanted to know. So Takeru are you happy now you've found your **real **family?"

"Real family?" Tk asked, confusion obvious.

"Are you telling me you haven't worked it out yet?" Hideki laughed, "You are dumber than I thought!"

"Whatya mean?"

"I mean little Tachikawa or should I say Ishida that the blonde beside you is actually your brother."

                                                                                    Tai stared into the horizon, the sea was endless. They had rested for a day before getting a ship and starting off for hikage island. Mimi hadn't been allowed to help even though she had tried. They had had to lock her in her room to stop her from hurting herself. They were about a day away now, he hoped Matt and Tk were okay.

                                          "Wh . . . what are you talking about?"

"Well Takeru, your family had a problem with you so they left you out to die."

"Not true!" Matt yelled, glaring at Hideki.

"Ah but it is true. Your grandfather took him an left him in the forest to be eaten."

"Yeah, he did because he's an evil old man. Mum and dad were really upset and annoyed about it, they've always hated him because of it!"

"Your family still hates Tk!"

"No! Grandfather is a stupid old man who isn't alive anymore. Everyone would love to have had Tk, they would've never tried to hurt him. You stupid son of a b****!"

Hideki moved forward and backhanded Matt across the face, "You are going to die more painfully and slowly then the others."

Matt didn't reply, he simply glowered at the human that stood before him. Hideki smiled and waved a goodbye to them before leaving. The pair didn't say anything to each other. Matt could understand why, he wasn't offended by it like most people would be.

                                                                                    Mimi practically jumped up and down with anticipation as they came closer and closer to the harbour. They were pretending to be bringing more supplies over, once they were in the base they were going to let all hell lose. Mimi gripped the railing with her hands, she needed to get over and help Tk . . . . . . . and Matt.

                                                                                    Tk ran what the man had said over in his head, Matt was his brother. Of course it made sense to him now, why they looked so alike, why he felt a connection with the boy. But even though he was happy that he found his real family he felt like he was betraying people Mimi especially. Mimi was like a big sister to him, because she had been for nearly his entire life. And the fact that he felt so close to this boy that had suddenly appeared in his life made him feel like he was evil. Mimi would feel hurt if he just decided that Matt was his family but he felt that his connection with Matt was amazingly strong and he didn't want to lose him. A tear slid down Tk's cheek, how come life was so confusing and difficult. Matt looked over at Tk, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It's not your fault. It's just I . . . . . . I" Tk found tears sliding down his cheeks at an amazing pace. Matt didn't know what to do, Tk said he was fine yet he was crying and it was all his fault. Matt looked over at the boy that now had his head bowed. He felt so evil at this time, he sighed and looked round. They needed to get out of here fast, Matt turned to look right and the chains duck into his wrists.

"Stupid metal chains! Couldn't they have tied us up with ropes." Matt trailed off, an idea had struck him and the dumb Hideki hadn't thought of it. Looking over at Tk he concentrated on the chains next to the wall. It started to ice over, Matt raised his leg and kicked out. Tk jumped in surprise as he heard one of his chains, turning he saw what Matt had down. Tk saw the keys to his left, moving around so he was pressed against the wall Tk managed to grab the keys. Pulling back he unlocked himself and set Matt free as well. Running over to the door Tk tried to open it, it was locked. Matt pulled Tk back and froze the lock on the door before slamming his foot into it, the lock shattered and the two stepped outside. Looking left and right and seeing nothing the pair ran down one of the corridors. They stopped and hid behind a suit of armour as a pair of guards passed, Matt glanced at Tk and whispered so quietly he was surprised that Tk heard.

"You know where we are?"

"Nope never been t this part of the castle before." Matt swore under his breath, this wasn't good, they had no idea where they were and Hideki was going to come back and find that they were gone. Seeing no one the pair came out from behind the armour and ran down the passages. Higher and higher they went, hiding from the guards and hoping that Hideki wasn't about to return to find them gone. Five minutes later the boys found themselves hiding behind another suit of armour counting the guards in front of the door.

"How many?"

"Twenty." Yet again Matt swore under his breath, and fixated his eyes on the guards.

"They don't seem to bright, do you think we could knock them all out really quickly?" Tk stared at Matt in disbelief then turned to look at the guards. He shrugged, "Why not?" The two leapt out from behind the armour knocking two out, the rest came drawing their swords, but the two ere quicker. Tk knocked a sword out of when of the guards hands and blocked an attack from his right. Mat ducked and resurfaced to fight with a sword in his hand which he took from one of the fallen guards. Tk noticed a guard sneaking off to tell someone and Tk threw his sword at the guard, it sunk deep into his back and he collapsed on the floor. Ten seconds later all the guards where down the two turned to the door to find it locked. Tk noticed a set of keys on the floor. A bell went off, Tk fumbled with the keys trying to find the right one. A guard appeared round the corner and Matt threw a sword at him just like Tk had done. Tk slotted the right key into the lock and swung the door open and raced outside. The two ran down the path as guards started to pour out.

"Hey Matt" Tk said turning his head slightly to look at the boy as he ran, "Do you  know what we should do now?"

"Er no not really. I was sort of concentrating on getting out and wasn't really thinking about what we should do later."

"Well we better think of something soon as they're catching up!" Matt looked behind him and gulped, they were catching up and they had no where to go. He felt Tk tug on his arm and he looked at him, he pointed ahead and Mat smiled. A ship was coming in to moor on the docks, if they could get on it and take control of the helm then they would be free. As they got closer they started to be able to make out the look of people on the boat and one of them looked and awful lot like "Mimi!"

                                                                                    Mimi spun round and looked at path, two blondes were making their way towards the ship with at least forty guards running after them.

"Tai get ready to move away!"

"Why?"

"Because Tk and Matt look like they need a fast get away!" Kati ran to stand by Mimi, and smiled slightly at least they looked okay. The pair ran up the dock with the guards running after them. With a flying leap the pair jumped off the dock and landed on the boat. The guards began to leap over, most of the destined ran over and started to throw them over. Yolei raised her hand and a great wind came knocking all the remaining guards off and sending the boat forward. Tk looked back at the island as they sailed away, Hideki knew who they were, he probably knew more about themselves then they did. How where they going to defeat a person who knew their weaknesses and strengths?

**Hope this answers ****FireFriendship question. Please review.******


End file.
